


Snapshots {ibli nev zahlah}

by aroacejoot, ghostwriterofthemachine, loosingletters



Series: Pragmatics of the Jedi [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dai Bendu (Star Wars), Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi family, Languages and Linguistics, Traditions, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Snapshots in the life of the Jedi, centered around certain words in their language.
Series: Pragmatics of the Jedi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885129
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	1. anohrah & henel - Yoda

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our 300 follower celebration!  
> To thank you all for your support, we decided to write 100 word drabbles for each _character + Dai Bendu word_ you send us on our blog!  
> Enjoy!

> anohrah /a.no.rɑ/   
>  _ noun _   
>  temple, Home   
>  Main Jedi temple, the Home of the Jedi. Before the Ruusan Reformation used to refer to the Temple the speaker was from.
> 
> henel /he.nel/   
>  _ verb _   
>  to miss someone

“Henelah keel nev anoh’ak, Jaieh?” Dooku asks, curiously observing Yoda.

His new Padawan is quite perceptive and a quick learner, if a little too eager to rush into danger at times. Yoda didn’t mind too much. He had forgotten how much fun it was to have a Padawan to raise. After his last one, he had decided to remain in the crèche to teach, considering himself too old for a Padawan, but Dooku had been a very noisy Initiate.

And now he was a very noisy student on his first mission away from the temple.

“Hm, miss the temple, I do not,” Yoda replied. “Henelah foh  _ anohrah’el _ .”

Dooku frowned, his expression so serious and adult, it looked adorable on the eleven-year-old. “I don’t get it.”

Yoda smiled. “Home, is our people, not our temple, Padawan.”


	2. ehnoct & kaiber - Dooku

> ehnoct /ɛ.nokxt/   
>  _ noun _ _  
>  _ pain (mental)   
>  Pain caused by psychic backlash, overuse of the force, empathy bleed, ect.
> 
> kaiber /kaɪ.ber/   
>  _ noun _   
>  kyber   
>  "kaiber" is derived from "kai" and "ber" so it translates to "life crystal". It is therefore, to the Jedi, a little frustrating to hear people talk about "kyber crystals" because you're literally saying "life crystal crystal"

Dooku knows pain of the like most habitants of this galaxy have not experienced it. This statement, factual as it is, used to be a sign of pride. He carried his burdens well, thought each weight on his back meant one life saved and preserved. It was a flawed assumption. He has since learned better, grown stronger.

This is his last trial and Dooku does not intend to fail it.

His new  _ Master _ , a term Dooku associates more with ownership than teacher right now, grins victoriously. “Go on,” he urges. “Rid yourself of your weakness.”

It takes all of his restraint not to snap back. He loathes feeling like a mere Padawan as opposed to the Master he is.

The crystal in his hand is warm, soft, weak.

Dooku reaches for the darkness within him and makes it  _ scream _ . It bleeds red, ripping his mind in two, and somewhere between the pain and Sidious’s laughter, Dooku feels like a traitor to himself.


	3. enishee - Cal

> enishee /eni.ʃe.e./  
>  _noun_  
>  crechemate

Cal Kestis was pretty sure he would be more excited to meet Ahsoka’s new Grandmaster when the entire temple wasn’t paying attention to Skywalker-and-Kenobi for their latest feats. 

“And this is Cal, nak enishee kat fehl,” Ahsoka said proudly, pushing Cal forward, basically presenting him to her Grandmaster.

“Jesara,” Cal mumbled, trying his hardest not to look as mortified as he felt. Ahsoka knew he didn’t like to be in the center of attention, why did she have to introduce them like this.

“Pecha, Padib Kestis,” Kenobi greeted him, smiling warmly. Hesitantly, Cal returned his smile. 


	4. ikio, rahkadai, Luminara

> ikio  /i.ki.o/   
>  _ verb _   
>  to promise (above all), to entrust   
>  More active, intimate, and sacred than a standard "promise" -- something like, "I trust you above all" or "promise me this because you love me." Dates back to the Jedi-Sith schism, where it was used as an oath stating that you trust this person to take your lightsaber and bring it back home should you die in battle.
> 
> rahkadai /rɑ.ka.daɪ/   
>  _ noun _   
>  lineage   
>  derived from rah kat dai lit. "Family of the Force"

Luminara catches her Padawan’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Barriss stops in a sudden, jerky motion. She turns towards Luminara, dark circles carved deep under her eyes, and Luminara takes a long moment to absorb how tall she’s gotten.

“Why do you ask, Jaiah?” says Barriss, not quite pulling away from her. 

“Because you look tired,” Luminara replies. Barriss does. Barriss has looked near-constantly tired over the past months, even more so than her peers. “And I am worried about you.”

She says it simply, because the feeling is simple. It is simple, and it fills her soul. She is so worried about her Padawan. 

“I’m fine,” says Barriss, and she does step away from Luminara’s hand now. “I’m just tired. But I’m fine.”

“Barriss,” Luminara says, “ _Ikio fehl,_ Padawan. I’m right here if you need me.”

A long silence passed between them. 

“I promise, Master,” says Barriss. “I promise that I’m fine.”


	5. bexl, heleo, Anakin

> **bexl /belx/**   
>  _ verb _   
>  to covet (obsessive or attached love)
> 
> **heleo //he.le.o/**   
>  _ interjection _   
>  An expression of great apology. Analogous to begging for forgiveness. 

Anakin has never seen Obi-Wan angry before. Until this moment, he would have doubted it was possible. The concept of his Jaieh raising his voice is— genuinely unfathomable. 

Being confronted with that unfathomable thing leaves him gaping and shockingly hollow inside. 

“What,” says Obi-Wan, that anger so present in his voice that Anakin can barely follow his words, “were you thinking? What did you think you were  _ doing, _ Padawan? Why did you do  _ that, _ of all the boorish, uncalled for,  _ unsafe _ things you could have done? You could have gotten yourself and at least 30 civilians killed,  _ why _ —” 

“I—” Anakin starts, nearly chokes on his tongue. He’s so shocked he can’t even find the bravado to raise his voice back. “Jaieh,  _ heleo, _ I wasn’t— I didn’t mean— Obi-Wan, I just wanted to keep you safe, ‘cause you’re important to me, and—”

“If I am so important to you,” Obi-Wan cuts him off, which he has never done before, “that you would risk the lives of yourself and others for only me, then you are drowning in bexl, Padawan. We will discuss this more later.”


	6. giiyha & breiko - Anakin

> breiko /breɪ.ko/  
>  _verb_   
> to reunite
> 
> giiyha /gɪ.ʝa/  
>  _verb_   
> to return

Anakin takes his last, stuttering breath and closes his eyes. He fears, for just a moment, to lose the warmth he felt at his son’s side, but the Force, ever loving and caring even when he was screaming in rage, is quick to welcome him. Returning to the light side is like an undeserving homecoming, a warm embrace he scarcely remembers.

“Anakin.”

He recalls many returns to the temple, as a young and scrappy Padawan, a Knight of his own regard, and he had never once truly been alone, only ever too blind to see.

“Giiyha'ah foh, Jaieh,” Anakin says, hesitates only a moment longer, then reunites with Obi-Wan and throws himself into his Master’s arms.


	7. pell - Mace

> pell /pel:/   
>  _ verb _   
>  to look

Mace had a headache. It greeted him like a particularly insidious friend, announcing itself by stabbing him in the back before prattling on about a future becoming darker and darker with each passing day. He knew his sight was a gift as much as a burden. Mace couldn’t avert his eyes, yet he couldn’t open them fully either, disentangle truth from dream.

A warm hand on his forehead tore out of his thoughts. Mace opened his eyes to find his Padawan, not quite a young child anymore, but still a few years from adulthood, frowning at him.

“Daipellah keel?” Depa asked. Her concern washed over him like a cool wave, drowning out all the other noise and giving him a moment’s rest.

“Haj Dai,” Mace replied.

Depa hummed in acknowledgment, then removed her hand. “I will get us some tea.”


	8. nev baukal, delahm - Mace

> **baukal /baʊ.kal/**   
>  _noun _   
>  government
> 
> **delahm /de.lɑm/**   
>  _noun _   
>  ignorance, inability to help

Mace Windu scrolled through a holo. He closed his eyes. He placed two pinching fingers against his nose. 

"Hey, Kit,” he said, eyes closed, “do you take bribes?"

Kit Fisto tilted his head at him. "Depends what you're bribing me to do, Mace."

"Take over my job," Mace requested.

"Oh, absolutely not," said Kit. “Not for anything you could give me in this life or in the Force. But what’s making you say that today, oh Master of the Order?”

Mace passed him the holo. “Read that ordinance.”

Kit did. 

“Well,” said Kit, “that’s the worst thing I ever read. That’s going to make our job at least 20 times harder.”

“Oh trust me,” said Mace, “I am well aware.”


	9. sedorem - Obi-Wan

> sedorem /se.do.rem/   
>  _ noun _   
>  word, truth

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently as Anakin went on with his tale, telling a more and more outrageous lie explaining why exactly it was absolutely justified that he skipped doing his homework in favor of doing some independent research into their next mission.

Independent research in this case being droid battles on the lower levels of the Temple.

“I see,” Obi-Wan said when Anakin finished his story. “Ru nev sedorem?”

“Du’ah foh nev sedoremak!” Anakin protested, insisting that he was speaking the truth.

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin had sure said a lot, but the truth? Debatable. “Duru keel naki sedoremak ji im nev sedoremak.”

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan a little longer, then he sighed, looking quite adorable with his pout. “Fine, I’ll do my dumb homework.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan: You said a lot of words but not the truth.


	10. Ja'eni & Enishee - Obi-Wan

> ja’eni /dʒa.eni/  
>  _noun_  
>  crechemaster

> enishee /eni.ʃe.e./  
>  _noun_  
>  crechemate

Obi-Wan stood at the edge of the lake. The rest of his crechemates were gathered in front of the lift doors.

Except, predictably, one.

“Bant!” he called, clutching the towel around his shoulders tighter to ward off the chill of evaporation, “¿Krii tamah keel!?”

He knew she was nearby, but he wasn’t sure if she could hear him underwater. It wasn’t like he could just wait for her to come up for air, though. Bant could spend _forever_ down there. So instead, he just cupped his hands together to make himself louder. 

“Kaza’ah kodaih! A’ainru ja’eni-”

Obi-Wan was cut off by a splash and the sound of giggling, but when he turned to look he ended up turning right into a face-full of cold water. 

“Bika!”


	11. aniakarah - Luke

> aniakarah /a.ni.a.ka.rɑ/   
>  _ noun _   
>  lineage melody   
>  meditations/chants passed down a lineage

Ahsoka didn’t know what to expect of the Rebellion’s golden boy, their fledgling Jedi. When she heard his last name for the first time, her hope had been grand, her fear even more potent.

Luke Skywalker has his father’s strength in the Force, Obi-Wan’s unparalleled control and Master Yoda’s mischievous smile.

Ahsoka is glad to have met him, even if some of his endless questions make her heart ache for a home she hasn’t been to in over two decades. Teaching him, however, remains a joy. Ahsoka doesn’t consider herself much of a Jedi - and isn’t it telling that she is not denying her heritage anymore?

“Have you tried other styles of meditation besides what Master Yoda taught you?” Ahsoka asks when Luke stands up on his feet again.

“No, not really, why?”

She recalls what he has been taught by the rest of their lineage and smiles at the thought of what she gets to pass down. “Okay, come over here and listen well then. This is something special my Master was taught by his, I was taught by him and you now also get to learn…”


	12. ikio & netana - Ahsoka

> ikio  /i.ki.o/   
>  _ verb _   
>  to promise (above all), to entrust   
>  More active, intimate, and sacred than a standard "promise" -- something like, "I trust you above all" or "promise me this because you love me." Dates back to the Jedi-Sith schism, where it was used as an oath stating that you trust this person to take your lightsaber and bring it back home should you die in battle.
> 
> netana /ne.ta.na/   
>  _ verb _   
>  to remember

Ahsoka was going on her first first solo mission. Well, not truly a solo mission as she was accompanying a trooper squadron, but it was as close to a solo mission as she’d get this early in her training. An easy supply run, not troubles expected.

And yet Anakin would not stop worrying. “Netana’ah keel chareu’ak—”

Ahsoka threw up her arms in annoyance. “Cadeo!” It really was getting out of hand. “Just, stop, Master.  _ Please _ . Yes, I remember everything. Yes, I will be careful and  _ yes _ , no unnecessary risks.”

She wanted to go on with her rant, but stopped when she saw the devastated look in his eyes. He was supposed to accompany her on this errand, but a larger battle demanded his presence. Her expression softened.

“I’ll come home safe,” Ahsoka said. “Ikio’ah foh.” 


	13. ahran - Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anakin is on pain medication and accordingly woozy

> ahran  /ɑ.ran/   
>  _ noun _ .   
>  parent

Obi-Wan was thankful that Anakin wasn’t miserable when he was on pain medication, but a rather entertaining conversationalist.

“Enoah Dai ahran kat fehl,” Anakin started for the third time, his voice sounding more childish now that he wasn’t pretending to be a mature student instead of the fourteen-year-old he was. “Ji… Obi-Wan. I don’t get it. How’s that even supposed to work? The Force is like—” Anakin waved around his hands, imitating airflow, Obi-Wan assumed. It was a little difficult to figure out. “And I’m like. Bones. At least 12. Maybe 15.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself, he laughed. “Yes, Anakin, you’re at least 15 bones. And I’m not quite sure how exactly the Force is supposed to be your parent either, but I’m sure we can research that after the healers allow you to leave.”


	14. tonjaieh - Yoda

> tonjaieh  /ton.dʒaɪ.ɛ/   
>  _ noun _   
>  grandmaster

Yoda loved visiting the crèche. There was no other room in the temple that was as bright and warm as this one. After centuries of teaching and studying the disciplines of their Order, Yoda always found himself returning to their children and the most basic lessons. He was the most comfortable holding the hands of their children and guiding them through their first meditations or steps.

“Tondaeh,  _ pell!” _ A nautolan child ordered, excitedly holding up one of their building blocks. They had only just come to the temple, a little younger than the children they usually took in, and so needed more attention.

Yoda was quite content watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, visit [our blog](https://dai-bendu-conlang.tumblr.com/)!  
> Check out our grammar and dictionary [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JU15jeoKpsvwcsVCoLzmgVjprqo3lLhB8D60Qcmxevg/edit?usp=sharing)!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
